A punch unit for use in a punch press generally includes a punch driver connected with a punch. The punch driver includes a punch head at its back end. A preloaded compression means, such as a compression spring, is provided between the punch head and the punch guide. A punch guide receives and guides the punch. A stripper plate is positioned in the bottom of the punch guide. The stripper plate is a hardened plate having an opening with the same shape as that of the punch tip.
During a stroke of the punch, a ram presses down on the punch head forcing the punch tip to enter a workpiece. The preloaded compression means then forces the punch and punch driver out of the workpiece and back to their normal position. As the punch tip exits the workpiece, the stripper plate prevents the edges of the cut hole from following the punch tip.
The punch and stripper plate are often replaced due to wear or because a different shaped punch tip is required. Because the opening in the stripper must closely match the shape of the punch tip, when the punch is changed, it is also typically necessary to change the stripper plate.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide a punch guide assembly, i.e., a combined punch guide and stripper plate, wherein the stripper plate is quickly and easily removed from or inserted into the punch guide without the need for complete disassembly of the punch tool.